Amazed
by ShoobieDoo
Summary: CrissColfer drabble about their first dance. Told in Chris's point of view. Chris can't find Darren minutes before their first dance, but Darren isn't far and he has a trick up his sleeve.


Amazed

We had just finished cutting the cake when Darren whispered into my ear "Chris babe, I'll be right back, I just got to do something"

As he turned to leave I grabbed onto his hand a pulled him close, "Um, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked with a sultry look in my eyes

"Oh right" he replied leaning in to kiss me, "I'll be right back" and then he was gone.

This was turning out to be the best night of my life and it was all because of that man. I never thought that in a million years I would be here, on my wedding day, marrying the dorkiest and caring person in the entire world. I can still remember when I first met Darren that day back when we were filming season two, and I had butterflies right from the start, but I wasn't so sure about him. So when he asked me out for the first time I was completely shocked, but said yes right away and the rest you could say was history. I don't know what I did to deserve such an _amazing_ guy, but I wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Chris, where's Darren!" Naya, Dianna and Heather screamed as the ran up to me, looks of worry spread across their faces

"He's just stepped out for a minute, he'll be back" I replied "Why?"

The three girls looked back and forth at each other before letting their eyes settle on me, "You kind of need him, seeing as your first dance is coming up" Naya stated "In like 10 minutes"

"He'll be here, don't worry" I replied with certainty but on the inside I was wondering where my new husband had run off too.

As I went to take a seat at the head table, I started thinking about where Darren had gone. Did he realize that this was too much for him, and that he wanted out? Did he get kidnapped by some crazed fan who wanted him all to herself? No, I was overthinking this. Darren just needed some air and he'd be back, there was no way that he would miss our first dance, right?

"Can we have everyone take their seats as we get ready to watch the happy couple take their first dance as husbands" the DJ bellowed over the crowd

"Where's Darren?" Lea, my best friend and maid of honor, asked questioningly "It's almost time"

I let out a giant sigh and replied "I don't know, I'll just have to let the DJ know that we're not ready yet"

But before I could even get up the DJ announced "Will Mr. and Mr. Criss-Colfer please take the floor?" , and everyone's eyes were on me. I looked like I had just seen a ghost and I was even as pale as one, I mean whose husband leaves right before their first dance? I stood up to go talk to the DJ when all the lights in the room went out except for a spotlight that shone right at the doorway, where my husband was standing with his guitar.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late, but I think this will do" Darren said placing his guitar over his shoulder and with that he started singing.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take" he sang as he started walking towards me "Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away"

I just stared at him as he came closer and closer, and when he finally stopped in front of me I burst into tears. God, I was such a romantic. As he stood in front of me he continued singing and my tears continued to flow.

"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything, I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams" as he sang that finally note his brother Chuck came and took his guitar and the song started playing on the sound system.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

I just looked at him with the biggest smile on my face and shook my head, whispering "Yes" before reaching for him and wrapping my arms around him.

_I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you._

As the chorus played in the background we just danced together in perfect harmony, until Darren broke the silence.

"Chris, I'm sorry I had you so worried" he looked almost sad "I just wanted to do something special, I hope you're not mad"

I lifted my head up off his shoulder and looked him right in the eye "I could never be mad at you, and as for your surprise, it was beautiful" I said leaning in for a kiss and when our lips touched it was like magic.

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me, baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time, every time_

_I want to spend the whole night, in your eyes_

When our lips finally broke apart we just stared into each other's eyes until the song finally faded into the background. It was like everyone around us had disappeared and we were the only two in the room. By this point I had finally realized that I had been crying the whole time.

"I probably look like a complete mess" I said with annoyance in my voice

"You look beautiful and _amazing_ as always" was Darren's reply as he reached his thumb up to my cheek so that he could wipe away my tears

"I love you Dare, and thanks for my surprise" I said leaning in for one more kiss

"I love you too" he said "Forever and always"


End file.
